


Aversion

by nen_doe



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe
Summary: Баттер не уверен, что именно чувствует к Захарии, но к этому примешивается доля отвращения.Таймлайн: поездка на монорельсе (зона 3).
Relationships: The Batter/Zacharie
Kudos: 1





	Aversion

– Ахах, мяу, – говорит он и кладёт свою тяжёлую большую ладонь тебе на колено.  
Ты подскакиваешь, но, едва не рухнув на пол, плюхаешься обратно на сиденье. Монорельс нещадно трясёт. Если ты хочешь достойно завершить своё великое дело, плохая идея – свернуть себе шею или на полном ходу выпасть из открытой двери этой железной развалюхи.  
– Не волнуйся, скоро приедем, – беспечно успокаивает тебя Захария, это получается у него ужасно: на этот раз рука торговца решает исследовать другие локации. Сила инерции швыряет Захарию грудью на твоё плечо, и ты вжимаешься в спинку сиденья, пытаясь не содрогаться от отвращения, смешанного с долей непонятного возбуждения.  
Для простого продавца шмотья и посланца великой миссии у вас с ним странные отношения.  
– Ты же знаешь, Баттер, где мы? И ты знаешь, и я знаю, и твой кукловод знает. Кому нужны слэшные фанфики, в которых никто не трахается, верно? Сиди смирно, сейчас я тебя поцелую.  
Холодная волна паники поднимается от копчика и затопляет тебя с головой. Ты, как послушный мальчик, замираешь – с идеально прямой спиной. "Ригидный" – так, смеясь, назвал тебя в прошлый раз Захария и предложил помассировать плечики. За пять тысяч кредитов. Не имеет смысла отрицать: тебе интересно знать, что он прячет под маской, но, может статься, тогда тебе придётся его убить.   
Дурацкая зубастая кошачья маска всё ближе, ты не выдерживаешь – зажмуриваешься под тихий грудной смешок. От торгаша пахнет ужасающе, непереносимо сладко, как в сахарном цехе, но даже этот аромат не в силах забить другой, постоянный тревожный запах крови. "Он торгует мясом... это мясо, мясо..." – бормочешь ты про себя, когда к твоим губам прижимается что-то холодное, а пальцы Захарии... Спортивные штаны явно не лучший выход для пурификатора, но ведь казалось, это так удобно...   
Ох. Охх...  
Неожиданно тряска прекращается и раздаётся механический голос.  
– Проблемы на линии. Движение поездов приостановлено. Повторяю: проблемы на линии.  
Захария так и не снял маску – обнаруживаешь ты, открыв глаза. Торговец посмеивается, растирая что-то между пальцев, и ты, тупо моргнув, пытаешься восстановить дыхание. Ещё никогда ты не был так близок к тому, чтобы упасть в собственных глазах.   
И то, что ты едва не позволил этому произойти, ужасно раздражает.  
– Эй, не переживай так, это просто дань жанру, – Захария хлопает тебя по плечу, и ты отодвигаешься. – Иди, посмотри, в чём дело, это приблизит тебя к разгадке.  
Ты хватаешь биту, с наслаждением чувствуя, как гладкое дерево удобно ложится в ладонь. Где-то впереди кто-то хрипло зовёт на помощь. Старая добрая драка – вот и всё, что надо, чтобы забыть об странной власти, замешанной на смеси отвращения с доверием, которую имеет над тобой это несуразное существо напротив.   
Ты спасёшь того, кто нуждается в помощи. Очистишь мир от скверны. Мир - и самого себя.   
– Иди уже, герой. – говорит Захария и смеётся. – Мяу, блин. Мяу.


End file.
